Trust is the Word remade
by monkeywolf23
Summary: Like the title says it the remade of Trust is the word...so read this one instead.
1. The new message

Title: Trusted is the word

Chapter: 1

"The new message!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Garra sat at his desk doing paperwork as usual. He was signing the amount of water he will have to split per family. As he sat there signing his whole day away into here heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said nonchalantly. The door opens to reveal one of his ANBU in the Kazekage tower. Garra stopped signing his paper work to look out the window behind him He motion the dark haired man to speak. The man bowed to Garra.

"Kazekage-sama, we have been reported that Team Rakūn has…returned." As Garra heard, his eyebrow-less arched. He turned around to look at the man who had brought them the surprising news. He looked back down at the desk.

"How long will they be here?" the man who was trying to hold down his joy. He replied in his normal voice.

"They…They should be arriving in t-two more days." He stated. Garra leaned back in his chair to looking at him. "You're dismissed." The man bowed and quickly left the room. Garra turned back around to look out the window again. He smirked to himself 'I see the infamous Team Rakūn has finally returned after so many years…this should be inform to the Hokage also.' At that his called for a messagener to send the message to the Lady Hokage.

:::::::::::::::::::

In Konoha the streets everyone was busy for the upcoming Sakura Festival that is coming up in 4 more days. The Hokage was in her Tower signing paper as usual. She was sitting down at her desk, also sipping her Sake.

"Shizune come here!" the Hokage yelled to the other room. Shizune walked out the other room with TonTon in her arms. "Yes Lady Hokage?" she asked the semi drunk woman. Tsunade open her mouth but there was a knock on the door before she could tell Shizune. A messenger ran inside the room and stood in front of the semi-drunk woman's desk.

"Hokage-sama I have a message from the Kazekage." He handed her the letter and ran out the door so he could deliver the other messages he had gotten. The Hokage looked at the later in her hand. 'A message from Garra? What does he want?' she asked herself. She slowly opens the letter and read it. As she read the letter her eyes widen.

"This can't be…the finally are returning?" she whispered. Shizune saw her face.

"What is it Lady Tsunade?" she asked the dazed woman. Tsunade snapped out of her daze. Tsunade face went back to normal. She cleared her throat and looked at her assistant

"Shizune, can you bring me Team 7 and Hyuga Hinata." Shizune nodded and headed out the door.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata woke up after having her nap under the tree with Shikamaru next to her still sleeping with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Hinata smiled at him and took the cigarette out of his mouth causing him to stir.

"Huh…what…" he asked in a sleepy tone. Hinata giggled at her friend the stand up. She bowed to him.

"T-thank you for letting me s-spend time with you Shika-kun." She smiled as he smirked at her.

"No prob" he responded.

At that Hinata stand up waved and began to walk into the village. When Hinata arrived she looked around and saw that the village was really busy due to the upcoming festival. She began to walk to the Hyuga Compound. As, she was strolling to her home she heard a familiar voice come from Iechina Ramen shop. (**sp?)** She made a detour and walk to the ramen stand. She moved the curtain to see Konoha's beloved ninja, Naruto. Swallowing… no gulping down ramen bowl by bowl. She walked over to him and sat down on the stool next to him. Naruto looked up and noticed her there and smiled.

"Hey! Hinwinata-clan!" Naruto exclaimed with ramen in his mouth. Hinata giggled at him with her cheeks with a little pink blush on. Naruto swallowed his remaining ramen in his mouth.

"So whatcha, been up to Hinata-chan!" Naruto asked Hinata smiled and answered

"N-nothing m-much y-you?" she asked with a smile planted on her face. Naruto smiled and answered.

"Me and Sakura-chan are trying to help Sauske-teme start over right now. Obaa-chan let him off even tho he is still under probation." He said with small smile. Hinata nodded and order some ramen. She and Naruto chatted for about 30 minutes and then he offered to walk the young heiress home. Hinata still had a little crush on the blonde knuckled headed ninja. But, it coming to be fading a little also.

As they were walking they had spotted the rested of Team 7. Kakashi had his face in his pervtic book, Sakura was nagging to Sasuke about who know what, and as for Sasuke he was just leaning against a wall pretending to listen to her.

"He Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke-teme." He yelled running to them Hinata followed him. They looked at him and greeted him. Then there (Kakashi and Sasuke) eyes averted towards the petite woman next to the loud blonde.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura greeted

"Hn" Sasuke "greeted"

"Yo" Kakashi said as he closed his book.

As he did so Shizune ran up to them before they were going to leave.

"You guys Lady Hokage want you ASAP!" She exclaimed.

"All of us?" Naruto eyes looking the in direction to Hinata. Shizune nodded. They all nodded and headed towards the Hokage's Tower.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Team 7 and Hinata all arrived to the Hokage's office. The knocked on the door (actually Naruto barged in…) they saw that the Hokage was sitting at her desk her head in her hands. She stood up out of her chair and walked to them.

"Hello, You Team 7 I am assigning you to escort the Kazekage the to Kohona for the festival." She turned her attention to Hinata. "Hinata-sama I need you to stick with the Kazekage his whole time being down her… and not just him but his Siblings and a team called Team Rakūn." As she said that the heiress titled her head to the side out of confusion and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Hokage-sama who is Team Rakūn?" she asked. Hokage to a deep breath.

"Team Rakūn, is a high elite team that is a 4 men team. The first one is Kenshin; He is very loyal to his country. He is also very quiet; he is the best out of Suna and Kohona with his sneak attacks. He is very stealthy you can never tell he is the even if you straight at him. The second one is Takeshi; he's the one that could take down an army without evening using his Kenka Geikie (sp?). The third one, is his the captain Daisuke. He is the leader of the group he technique are usually base with water. And the last one no one has seen him…well because he always wears a mask and a cloak. He never talks either. He carries around a Kenta and usually uses that in battle…but he never even uses all his chakra in battle but always wins. He has no name the just call him "_Chinmoku_"." Everyone looked astonished except for the Sauske. Sakura spoke

"Lady Tsunade…why haven't we heard of them?" she asked Naruto and Sauske agreed.

Tsunade sighed "Because the graduated at age 3 and 4 in Suna. Some of you guy weren't in the academy by those ages or just started." She poured herself more Sake. "I told you guy that they are a very elite team."

"But why-"Tsunade cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Naruto, I can't answer anymore question about them." She said then walked back to her desk and sat down.

"You leave in 30 minutes. You're dismissed." Team 7 walked out the door "Expect you Hinata." Hinata stopped and turned around to the Hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" she asked. Tsunade looked at her and back at her paperwork.

"I need you to be really close to Kazekage and keep an eye on "_Chinmoku"_, do you understand" Hinata nodded her head.

"Good you're dismissed." Hinata walked out the door to get ready for the mission.

:::::::..::::::::::

Hinata was the first one at the gate. She kept on remising on what the Hokage told…or even warned her.

"_**Yes Hokage-sama?" she asked. Tsunade looked at her and back at her paperwork. **_

"_**I need you to be really close to Kazekage and keep an eye on "Chinmoku", do you understand" Hinata nodded her head. **_

"_**Good you're dismissed." Hinata walked out the door to get ready for the mission. **_

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts by footsteps. He head shot up to see a pair an onyx eye staring down at her.

"H-hello Sasuke-san." She greeted forcing a smile on her face. He looked down at her emotionless.

"Hn." Was all that he responded to her. Her smile fell and she just stared at her feet into she heard more footsteps. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura arrived with their stuff.

"Are you guys ready?" Kakashi asked. They all nodded.

"Ok, then let go."

::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata and Team 7 were jumping from branch to branch. It would at least take them into tomorrow to be in the Suna region. The sun began to lower over the horizon, which was sign that nightfall was about to consume the light of the now orange sun. They stopped and decided to make camp which was not too far from a waterfall. Kakashi began to give out orders as his face was still in his book. Naruto had to go get firewood, Sakura had to go a pitch up hers and Hinata tent, and Sasuke pitched up the other tents also. Hinata was left with cooking duty.

As Hinata was getting out her pots and pans. She looked around and notices that Team 7 was finish and talking conversing about something. Hinata couldn't hear nor did she really want to. She was too caught up in her thought about her pacific job that the Hokage had given her. She was to escort the Kazekage, Garra to the festival. But then he was bringing a team that no one had actually heard of.

'_**What if they are very mean rude…what if they get into a rumble with us on this mission…will they win and survive if they did?'**_ she bit her bottom lip nervously. She looked down at the dish was making for the rest of the group. Rice and fish, which Kakashi had caught. It was almost done and it started to smell very amazing. The aroma was going inside the nice cool air that was breezing outside in the night. She looked over at the group that was talking. She got up brush a little dirt off her clothes. Hinata had stop wearing baggy clothes and started wear clothes that wear a good fit on her. They weren't too big and weren't too tight. She was wearing a big tan, sweater, which had a hood. The sleeves had went over her small hands, her shorts were a dark blue color they were 5 inches above her knees, she had her black weapons holster strapped to her left thigh. (**Go to profile to see picture)**Her grew to her waist and was in a low ponytail. If you are wondering how the painfully shy Hygua had now change her wardrobe? It because she had gain more courage after the battle with Pein when she had confessed her love to Naruto. After, the finish cleaning up Kohona. Naruto had finally confronted her…but sadly he had turn down the poor heiress. But, surprisingly it did not break her down as much as she had pondered. That it had gave her a boost in her courage level. Because she started to remember how she stood up to the S-class Ninja, Pein. This made her train to become strong. Her father began to respect her more than he use to also. Then Ino had finally had a chance to change the Hyguua's whole wardrobe, not much to Hinata liking but she had gotten use to it. Then she had become one of most beautiful and strongest Kunoichi in her village.

Hinata she walked over to the group that was still conversing. When they saw her Sakura and Naruto smiled and waved at her.

"Oi! Hinata-chan, Is the food ready because in starving!" The other nodded, because they to wear feeling hungry.

Hinata laugh nervously. This made everyone blush a light blush **(EVEN SASUKE!)** She nodded and began to walk off to the fire where the food was cooking. After the other shook out of there faze and walked over to the cute Heiress.

After eating they all headed to bed…well except for Kakashi and Hinata.

Kakashi kept on glancing at the heiress. He was studying her features. He did have to say he did like the new change the Hygua had gone through. She was now 17 or so and she looked very beautiful. He was looking at her face as she was still eating very slowly. She had not notice that he was looking at her. He watched her beautiful porcelain skin. She had a pink tint on her cheeks that gave out her virtue. He bottom lip was almost red but more like a salmon color. Her long navy side-bangs where framing her face. His eyes than began to go further down to where his eyes shouldn't be. He felt his ear heat up. Hinata looked up at him. She saw that he was blankly looking at her. She looked into his eyes then follow were he were staring at. As she looked down her face became 3 shades of red. She began to squirm under his gaze. Kakashi had caught it and quickly scooted over closer to the Hygua. She then began to shake. Kakashi reached up and put his around her. He bent down so his lips were to her ear barley touching her sensitive skin.

"Are you cold…Hinata-chan?" he asked his voice had gone a little husky. Hinata eyes widened. She quickly shot up from her place on the floor.

"I-I' am s-s-sorry K-kakashi-sensei, I-I have t-t-to go!" she squeaked. A made a bee line to her and Sakura tent. Kakashi watch her. He started at her tent for a while. Then shrugged and put out the fire. Yawned and walked inside his tent. Thinking

'_**She is…weird.'**_ He chuckled and fell asleep.

**(I know Kakashi was being weird…but that what I wrote so deal with it!.. jk! So thanks and I hope you like this story.)**


	2. Your secret

**(A/N) Alright everyone I been really thinking about things that are going to be in this story. And from my prospective, they are very, very, very sad, funny, scary, and romantic. I would also like to say that short song from the 4 chapter (keep reading you'll see in recap) that song was by Hollywood Undead it was part of Black Dahlia. Okay that all I have to say so sit back and enjoy chapter 3 *echo* **

Trust is the Word

Chapter 3:

"Your secret is safe with me."

(Recap)

_**Hinata had finished dropping off Team Rakūn and was heading back to where they were at because. They had forget Chinmoku and left him. Hinata began to run. She was looking everywhere for the dark green haired boy. She was asking people had they seen him they would all shook their head and continue working. **_

'_**I have to find him face before Lady Tsunade finds out!' she yelled in her head. She then ran to the Training Grounds. As she was running over there she stopped as she began to hear singing. The voice sounded like a girl's voice.**_

**It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, and it was your knife.  
This strife it dies, this life and these lies.  
These lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt to remember I loved you**

_****_

I've lost it all fell today its all the same  
I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)  
I'm sorry no (no)  
I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)  
I'm sorry no (no)

**Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.  
And your tears are dried up now; you just lay without a sound.  
Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.  
And my fears are over now; I can leave with my head down.**

_**Hinata began to walk closer she stopped after she had spotted a girl sitting on a post next to the lake her back was turned. He hair was blowing in the wind it was very long. The color she could not make out because it was very dark. Hinata then crept over to get a better look. But stopped as she saw the girl hand pick up something out off her crossed legs. She lifted it up. Hinata eyes widen, she looked closer and saw that the mask had a painting of a…**_

_**Raccoon….**_

::::::::::::::::

Hinata looked very confused at the person.

'Who wears masks with…' she then was cut off by herself mentally slapping herself, her eyes widen. She looked closer at the girl sitting on the post. The girl hair color stood at more, it was a dark green color. Her coat was huge draping her body. The girl stood up on the post, she turned around. She jumped off landing perfectly on her feet. She began to walk.

Hinata was surprise she didn't notice her yet. Hinata turned around and was about to walk out into she was face to face with the girl. Hinata squeaked and feel down on her bottom.

"How are you?" she heard a very small voice call her. The little heiress raised her head to look at the girl from the post, he arm were to her side and her eyes were close. She had her long dark green hair that a least went to her thighs, her skin was a creamy pale color, and her cheeks had a pink tint to it. She held her hand out offering for the lavender eyed girl. Hinata cautiously took it. The girl gripped it firmly and helps Hinata up to her feet. Hinata looked straight the girl they were the same height, Hinata was 5'4", the shortest one in the Rookie 9. Hinata them saw that the raccoon masked was hanging from the chain around her hip, her katana was also there but on her other hip. Then it hit Hinata again, she reconigezed who wears that.

"Chinmoku?" The girl then stiffens and began to back away. She slowly open up her eyes, they were light pale blue, but the strangest part that her sclera was pitch black. Hinata gasped at her very strange eyes.

"P-please don't tell anyone what I r-really am." She begged Hinata. Hinata looked confused at the girl cowering in front of her. It made Hinata a little sad as she saw the sadness in green haired Nin's eyes.

"D-don't worry I won't." Hinata slowly walked over and put her hand over her shoulder. She put a small smile on her face, which caused Hinata to smile too.

"Thank you Hinata-sama." She walked over to a tree and sit down, her back to the thick brown trunk. Hinata walked over and sat legs folded in front of her.

"Y-your welcome Chin-" Hinata was then cut off.

"My real name is Kasuka" Hinata looked at her a nodded.

"Um, Ch…I mean Kasuka-chan why…do you dress up like…a boy?" Kasuka looked at her. Then turned her then turned her head to look up at the moon.

"Hinata-sama, nobody knew what I really look like when a became a ninja at the age of 6, they all thought that I was a boy because I would were over size clothes and have a mask that covers my true identity." Hinata nodded.

"May I-I ask why you hide you r-real I-identity?" Kasuka nodded

"Hinata-sama, my…my life is…very complicating…and it going to get worse… I go on missions in Team Rakūn…so I can die… to end everything" Hinata looked at her shocked.

"Why do you want to die." She asked noticing that she had not shudder.

"I grew up with nobody…I was always alone…hungry…homeless…unwanted…"

**(Flashback)**

**(12 years ago)**

**Walking down a busy street of Iwagakure was a little girl that looked like she was at least 5 years old. She had on a black long sleeve turtle neck t-shirt and dark blue baggy pants. She was walking hands behind her back. Watching as the busy people walking around doing things, like sale, buy, and talk to one another, they were also glaring at her when they she walked up a head. She walked all around the village. Learning her environment, the little girl was walking into she was a playground. She walked over to the swing sitting. She was kicking the dirt that her short legs could touch. She looked up around to see other kids, they were with their parents. She looked up and saw a little boy and girl with black hair and black eyes walk over to her, one holding a little ball.**

"**Hi! My name is Isho and this is my sister Suzu-oneechan!" they put out their hands out. The girl looked at their hands and quickly took them.**

"**Hello! My name is Kasuka." He smiled. Then looked at his ball.**

"**Do you want to play with me?" he asked really anxious. Kasuka nodded at the little boy. They ran over to the open clearing of the park and began to pass back the ball. They were playing for 20 minutes.**

"**Isho-kun and Suzu-chan! Time to go home for dinner!" Their mother called for him. **

"**Ok, Okaa-chan!" they yelled in unison and began to walk, but stopped to turn and look at Kasuka who was standing there looking at them leave.**

"**Where your Okaa-chan?" the boy asked. **

"**I don't have one…"**

"**Do you have an Otso-chan?" The girl asked. Kasuka shook her head. She looked up to see their mother walking over to them. **

"**Isho and Suzu I told you two to come on." A woman with black hair and green eyes came up. She looked at the kids, then her eye intense when they looked at Kasuka. **

"**Why are you two with…this child?" she said rather uncouthly. The two kids looked at their mother. They notice that her eyes were on the newly found friend, who has her head facing the ground. **

"**Mother she are new friend!" they said in a unison walking up to the girl both grabbing her hand on each other side of her. She raised her head to look at them and frowned. She let go of the two twin's hands and back away from them. She looked up at the women. Bowed and muttered.**

"**S-sorry Miss, my highest apologizes." She then quickly turned and began running away at a very fast speed. The mother of the twins stand there astounded that a girl that was at least 5 had that big of a grammar. **

**Kasuka kept running she was mad at herself.**

"**Why can't I have friends!" she stopped and picked up a rock and threw over a wall.**

"**Ow!" someone whined. Kasuka stopped and ran over the other side of the wall to check who it is. She then walked into a boy. The impact knocked her down on her bottom. **

"**Hey, Kid un!" she rubbed he bottom as she stood up and looked at a kid that looked about the age of 8. He had blonde hair that covered his left eye. **

"**Sorry, sir." She said bowing down and walked away. The kid just shrugged and walked the other direction. **

**Nightfall had come and Kasuka was sitting on the bridge looking over the village. Her stomach began to growl; she went through her pocket and only had a few coins. She got off the bridge and began to walk to a food store.**

'**Maybe someone is in my price range. 'She thought happily. As she was walking she found herself going inside a bakery. It was empty expect for the store owner standing next to the counter. Kasuka walked up to her counter. **

"**Um, Sir…I would like to have some bread, please." She said placing the money one the counter. The owner leaned over the counter to look at the little girl. He narrowed his eyes. **

"**You money not good here." He said crudely. Kasuka looked at him, her face was shock, her stomach made a lowed growling noise. She looked down. **

"**Sorry I waste your time sir." She said quietly. She was about to walk out but someone barged in and pushed her knocking her on the ground.**

"**Hey, old man! Give me all your money!" he yelled at the store owner. The store owner looked frighten. He was about to give him the money. But, Kasuka got off the ground.**

"**Hey Mister it is rude to steal from people." She shouted at him. The store clerk looked at her as if she was stupid. The robber also had the same look on his face. **

"**Kid leave before you get yourself hurt." He commanded her. She didn't she walked over and picked up a rock and threw at him. He looked back at her he was really pissed without a word her ran over and kicked her in the stomach. She fell to the ground coughing up a little blood from the impact. She was about to pass out, but then her body began to shake.**

**Only thing left in the night were screams…**

**Kasuka woke up the sun had not yet rise. Her head felt really sore she got up from where she was only to slip and fall in something smelly and red. She looked around and saw blood everywhere in the store. There were also decapitated body part thrown every in the room. Her eyes widened**

"**N-no did I do this." She didn't know what to do her quickly ran out of the door and stormed out. She ran over to the gates, avoiding the gate watchers and began running away. Without looking back.**

**(End of Flashback)**

"K-kasuka-chan?"

She snapped out of her thought by the little heiress. She looked around

'That same flashback' she though. Then she quickly stood up, and also did Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, remember don't tell anyone who I am…I see you tomorrow." Before Hinata could say anything she was gone in a puff of smoke. Hinata stood there for a while then began to walk back home. While walking home she stopped and turns around to where she last saw Kasuka.

"Your secret safe with me…"

**End chapter 3….oh and I know it is pretty short…sorry!**


	3. Masked Rakūn

Title: Trust is the Word

Chapter: 2

"Masked Rakūn "

**Wolfy: Hi everybody! Remember when I said that that I'll try to make this chapter longer…well yea and when I said there will be awesome characters...JK There will be awesome characters! So sit back and enjoy the story…after Sakura gives disclaimer**

***Fake*Sakura: I'm Sakura and I'm a pink slut and I love Sasuke when I also love Neji and Garra…I have so many dirty dreams with them *barf noise by Garra and Neji*(and) *Sasuke died* oh and awesome sexy Wolfy doesn't own Naruto. **

**Wolfy: *takes off fake pink wig* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH HHAHAHAHAHAHAH! SHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OK HERES THE STORY HAHHAH! Oh and HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD IS SOOOO AWSOME! Paradise lost! Whoa!**

:::::::::::::

When the sun had rise they had continued with their mission. They were running across the deserts plains. As they were running .The one behind was Hinata. She tried her best to avoid Kakashi. But as she did it caused her to fall and sprain her ankle. She couldn't move much. Sakura suggested helping her but before she could help her Sasuke swooped by and lift the little hime.

"S-sasuke-san!" Hinata exclaimed. He just ignored her. 'He's was better than Kakashi' she thought positively as she was on the back of the tall handsome Uchiha. Kakashi was scaring her a little bit to the point she would rather be with Sasuke…even though he scared her also.

As she was on his back he did not say anything to her. He just held tight as he sped off in the desert plains. Hinata leaned forward a little to look at him. His lips were in a straight line. Hinata frowned and huffed which also didn't get his attention.

'His face is so emotionless…' she thought. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura where still up ahead of Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata felt kind of awkward being with him. He never glanced at her that much when they were younger. It was freaking her out every time he tried to secretly throw glances at her. She finally couldn't take it anymore and

"Ummm…S-sasuke-k-kun" he didn't turn to look at her. She puffed her cheeks. She was getting mad at him but then calmed down.

"S-sasuke-san?"

"hn" was all he replied. Hinata thought that was some progress that she just made with him. She then tried to make more of these 'small talk' with him.

"So Sasuke-s-san what is your favorite color?" she asked. She closed her eye afraid of what he might say to her.

"Blue and Black" he replied nonchalantly. Hinata smiled to herself. 'He actually talked to her.' She and he began to talk more -actually Hinata was the one asking questions sometimes he answered- they were suddenly interrupted when they heard Naruto yell.

"WHERE HERE SUNA!"

Sasuke looked up to see that they had really made to Suna. We all where a line together in front of the Suna gate. Sasuke had handed her gently to Naruto. Who had gave her to Sakura then Sakura began to heal her ankle. As Sakura began to add chakra into her hand they looked to see; ten sand Nin. Walking toward them. When they walking had became a halt. They parted a bit as a tall man with red head walked out. His feature where very stunning. His hair was tousling in the sandy winds, his sea foam green eyes stood, because the dark rings that were around his eyes. He was lean and under his robe you could see muscle.

"Hey! Garra!" Naruto yelled and ran to the Kazekage. A smile appeared on his pale-handsome- face.

"Hello Naruto, Lady Tsunade has informed me that you are here to escort Team Rakūn back to Konaha. Where is my escort the she said that will escort me to the festival? " He looked up away from Naruto and looked over at the little Hygua on the ground getting her ankle healed. His eyes went back to Naruto. Naruto found out what he was looking at.

"Oh yeah, Hinata-chan accidently fell and broke her ankle…" but Naruto stopped as Garra brushed by him cutting him off. He walked up to the little hime. He knelt down. To be faced with Hinata.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Hinata face was red, from the heat and from the Kazekage kneeling right in front of her. She had to reply quickly but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She just nodded. Garra eyes narrowed.

"You're going to lie to me I can see that your ankle is hurt, Hygua" Before Hinata could even apologize. She was swept up off the ground with a squeak into a bridal style…in the arms of the Kazekage. Hinata face was now the color of the man who is carrying her hair. He then began to walk inside the gates ignoring the gazes in the back of him.

The guards where the first ones to break out of there gazes first. They followed the Kazekage leaving Team 7 behind. Naruto was the first one to break in the old group.

"What the hell just happen!" he exclaimed. Naruto was so confused. Sasuke was snapped out he clenched his fist.

'Who does he think he is the Kazekage or something?**' (Dumbass!)** Sasuke then headed inside the gate Naruto slowly following. Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other. Shook their heads and began to walk inside the gate also.

::::::::::::::::::::

Garra held Hinata in his arms like she was child. He looked down to see she had fallen asleep **(passed out)** in his arms. They had finally arrived to the Kazekage office. Garra had laid her down on the couch. He then just stayed there looking at her sleep. She had a small snore; her long indigo hair was hanging off the couch's armrest. Garra smirked he like the way she looked so innocent not tainted by the world evilness. Then it just hit him.

'Why I'm I talking about a girl I just met!' he yelled in his head. He then a little closer to her to study her more. 'But for some reason…she seems so familiar.' Then there was knocking at the door. He walked away from the sleeping angel and went over to the door. He opens it to be revealed a tall woman she had sandy blonde hair; that was up in 4 ponytails. She had forest green eyes. She walked in and behind her was a man with an all black suit on. He also had purple paint on his face. Team 7 was behind them also. Every came in Garra walked over to his desk and sat down looking at the small group of people in his office.

"Hey, Garra, me and Temari-neechan came back in time to go to Kohna to, huh?" the man in purple paint asked scratching his head. The blonde women just shook her head in annoyance.

"No duh, Kankuro there just happen to be Konha nins inside here." She sneered at the brown hair man. He then walked up to be face to face with her.

"Well excuse me!" he yelled in her face. This earned him a smack by Temari giant fan. He flew to the other wall. She walked over to him a lifted him by the collar.

"Don't every yell at me in my face again." She said nonchantaly. Kankuro shook his head rapidly. Naruto bust out into laughter rolling on the ground.

Garra cough to get everyone's attention. Their eyes averted toward the red-haired man. Garra had an irritated look on his face. His face then went back straight.

"Yes, Kankuro-niichan you and Neechan made it here just in time. You should start pack the both of you." he said. They nodded and began to head out. But, they both stopped and walk over to the desk. Their faces where happy.

"Garra, we forgot to tell you! Team Rakūn, we m-met them…" Temari began to blush. Garra raised an eyebrow. So did everyone in the room (except the sleeping beauty). Kankuro jumped

"There were so freaking cool!" Kankuro busted out. He looked like a little kid who just saw their favorite super hero. Temari smacked Kankuro on the head.

"They told s that they had to help a nearby small village and they will meet you a Kohna." She said fast and turned and walked out. Everyone looked around.

"So…" Kakashi broke the silent. Everyone looked at him. "So I think we should go in about and 30 minutes. As soon as your brother and sister finished packing. They nodded.

"Mmmm…" they all head a moan coming from behind them. They turned their heads to see the most beautiful sight they laid their eyes on. Hinata woke up she stretched she let out a cute yawn. She covered her mouth with her slender fingers and let out a very cute giggle. Her pink-tinted cheeks glowed as the sun shined on her.

Everyone looked at her with flushed cheeks. But not Garra he was lost in his thoughts staring at her like she was the most amazing thing on the planet.

"H-hello everyone." She waved she looked down at her ankle touched it and smiled. Her ankle had healed. She got up and walked and bowed down to the Kazekage.

"T-thank y-you K-kazekage-sama, for helping me." She bowed her face was darken when she had said 'helped me'. Garra just gave her a nodded and walked out the room. She smiled and followed him.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura also walked out and began to walk to the gate of Suna.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Everyone had gathered at the gate on time. There was only the Sand Siblings, Team 7, and Hinata. They headed out on the plains outside the gates. On, the walked there not most people where talking instead of for the redhead and bluette. Hinata and Garra began to talk about their favorite justus and about the Hygua.

"Hygua-san, I have a strange feeling that I know you from somewhere but I cannot put my finger on it." Garra said. Hinata looked up at him with a small pout on her face.

'He doesn't remember me from the chunnin exams.' She thought. She then looked at the grass ground they had just made it to only a few miles away from Kohona. She felt tears sting her eyes.

'No one ever remembers the quiet Hygua girl.' She was about to tell him but. He stopped her with his hand. Hinata closed her mouth.

"There someone hear." As soon as he said that a smoke booms went off.

"We're being ambushed!" Sakura yelled.

Garra grabbed Hinata in a quick hold.

The smoke began to clear up. There were three Figures stand in front of them. Everyone got a good look at them. There stand in front of them four men that looked about 17 or 18.

One of the men step forward and smirked"Hey look what we have here." His eyes began to look over Hinata and Sakura. Hinata blushed and Sakura had a pink-tint on her cheeks also. The man was tall and muscular; he had spiky dark violet hair with two straight strands framing his face. His eyes where a ligher violet color. He was wearing a black vest on top of a dark purple shirt that allowed people to observe his 6 pack. He had a huge hammer strapped to his back. He walked up to Sakura and put his hand under her chin which caused her to blush red.

"Hey Babe…your pretty cute you know." He said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Ni-kun stops before she passes out."

Said a man who had sky blue messy hair but it was long and pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were a darker blue color. He was shorter than the man named 'Ni?' but only by and half an inch. He was muscular also, he was lean. He was wearing a shirt that went down to his thighs over a pair of baggy sweat pants. His shirt also had a very long V-neck collar showing off his hard chest. He walked in front to Kakashi who was next to Sakura and smiled like nothing wrong. The violet haired man turned to face the other one.

"Hai, Ichi-kun." He then stepped a few steps away from Sakura. Not before giving her a wink. Sasuke and Naruto walked over to where she and Kakashi are. Then another one walked out.

"Hello there, new people." He said. He has on a black beanie. His hair that was charcoal black; it was short, but his bangs went to his shoulders. His eyes are a warm amber color. He was wearing a black sleeveless tight shirt that hugged his entire muscular torso. His pants her baggy shorts. He had a katana carrier strapped to his pack with a katana held in it.

He stepped in front of Naruto. With a smile on his face.

"San-kun where is Shi-kun?" Then everyone heard a small 'thud' behind Sasuke. Sasuke spun around jumping back. He looked and saw another one of these guys…except he was fairly short. This gave him the impression of being a 13 year old boy probably about 5'3 to 4 inches feet tall. But you couldn't actually tell. He was wearing a mask that was painted to look like a raccoon. His hair was very long and his bangs were very spiky looking; it was also a dark green color. He was wearing a very long black coat the collar went up to hide his mouth **(which you couldn't see anyway because of the mask.)** He had a chain wrapped around him and a Katana strapped to the chain. He then moved his gloved hand and slipped it into the oversized coat pocket. He pulled out what looked like a book with a pen in between the pages and began writing something not sparing everyone a glance.

"There's Shi-kun." The hat wearing teen pointed out. The one called 'Shi' then turned to them.

"The prick doesn't talk." Said the violet haired man.

Garra was getting annoyed he grabbed Hinata's hand a walked over to the other.

"Who are you 4?"

They looked at him then the blue haired on announced.

"We are Team Rakūn"

:::::::::::::::::::

Everyone looked at them wide eyed. Right in front of them was the infamous Team Rakūn. Garra raised an invisible eyebrow at the group of four teens around there age, except for the short who looked 13 teen. Garra then felt something inside his hand and looked at it noticing that he was still holding Hinata hand. A faded blush came across his cheeks. He quickly let go of her hand and turn his head to the group.

"So, nice to see the very famous team in Suna…but what your real names are?" he asked eyeing them.

The Blue haired one cough, a smirk appeared on his face.

"May we ask who you are first?"

Garra looked at him as if he was stupid, but then remember that when they were last in Suna his father was the Kazekage instead of himself. He straightens up a little then crossed his arms over his chest.

"I' am Subuku no Garra, the new Kazekage." He smirked as the blue haired teen eyes widen slightly. He then smiled at Garra and bowed in front of him.

"Well it is nice to meet you Kazekage!" he then stood up and his eyes peek towards Temari. Temari saw his eyes land on him. She began to blush. He then winked at the flushed girl.

"Well Kazekage-sama, Let introduce are selves…My name is Daisuke, I' am the leader of Team Rakūn. I specialize in Taijutsu. "He then pointed to the violet haired teen. "His name is, Takeshi. He was a son of a great blacksmith. He specializes in using his Giant hammer." Takeshi then pulls out his hammer off his back. It was 5 feet long at the most. The end was made from steel. It look like it weight a ton, but he was holding it like it was nothing. He flashed a grin at Sakura who was staring at him with a red blush across her cheeks. Daisuke chuckled then pointed at the black haired teammate.

"His name is Kenshin; he is the stealthy on the team. But, for an odd reason the loudest." He heard him yell out 'Hey!' then shook his head and his eyes looked at the last member. "And the short ones name is… well we don't actually know his name…but we call him, Chinmoku. He is very secretive to; he mostly uses his kantana on his chain." Everyone looked at the boy. He looked up at the group from his notepad, then looked back down at his book and continued writing.

Naruto was the first one to speak.

"So how old is the kid anyway?" Daisuke smiled and answered.

"Well he is actually 17."

"WHAT!" Yelled Temari, Sakura, Naruto, and Kankuro. Takeshi began to laugh, while leaning on his hammer. "Wow! The shrimp is almost an adult!" They began to walk back to Kohona as Takeshi was making fun of Chinmoku the whole way there. Chinmoku was just walking not fazed or anything just walking in the back of the group his eyes had been on Sasuke. Hinata on the other was next to Garra, but she kept turning around to look at the quiet boy in the back and when she looked back up she kept on seeing the Kenshin glance at Chinmoku and blushing while laugh at Takeshi rude and crude jokes.

:::::::::::::::::

The group arrived to the gates to be greeted by people who are helping fix up the festival. Kankuro had walked off to a bunch of girls who where way out of his lead. Temari left to go say help to some people. Team 7, Rakūn, Garra and Hinata resume walking to the Hokage's tower. As they had arrived the Nurses in the tower eyes were on the four new faces. You could her squeals and screams saying.

"Who are they? There're so **hot**"

"I like the one with blue hair!"

"I like the purple haired one!"

"There all just soooo Sexy!"

The groups open the door to the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork. She blinked her mouth open slightly. Shizune was staring at the teens also.

Tsunade stood up from her chair and walked over to the group. She eyed the new group. Then began to speak.

"Welcome, I'm the Hokage, Tsunade." She outstretched her head. Daisuke grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed it. Sakura watched with a little jealousy.

"Hello, Hokage-sama we are Team Rakūn here to protect the Kazekage." He said with a smile. Tsunade smiled also and looked over at Garra who was standing next to Hinata.

"Ah! And welcome also Garra-san!" Garra just nodded she noticed that Hinata head was looking at the floor and she seemed to had a thick blush on her pale face. She smirked. "Hinata" she called out. Hinata head shot up from looking at titled floor.

"Y-yes H-Hokage-sama." her tiny voice answering the Hokage. Tsunade motion Hinata to come over to her. Hinata was done as she was told and walked over to stand next to the tall blonde woman. The Hokage put he hands on Hinata shaking shoulders. Then spoke to the group.

"This is Hygua Hinata the heiress to the Hygua clan. She will be escorting the Kazekage and Team Rakūn at the festival." Daisuke and Takeshi smirked at her, and Kenshin waved at her "Hey! Hinata-chan!" Hinata redden a deeper red and smiled and waved at him. She then looked over at Chinmoku. He was just staring out the window. Well that what Hinata thought she couldn't see his eyes through the mask.

"Yes, she is a very nice girl and she will take good care of you'll."

The petite girl gave a small wave to everyone. Then she saw Garra was looking at her smirking. Her face was over heating now.

'Don't Faint! Don't faint!' she screamed in her head.

"All right well you guys should be going then. Just asked Hinata-chan any place you would want to go." The Suna group nodded they followed Hinata as she walked out the door. As Chinmoku was walking he passed by Sasuke who was glaring at him intensely, the mask shinobi looked up at him; he was only a head shorter then Sasuke. He stopped and pecked though his mask then turned and followed everyone out. Leaving the Hokage. Tsunade and the others had seen the tension between the masked and dark haired shinobi. She cough so everyone eyes looked at her.

"Sasuke-san, do you have a problem with Chinmoku?" she asked the Uchiha. Sasuke looked up at the Hokage. Then looked out the window and spoke. "I…don't trust him…" Tsunade raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke step a little closer there was at least 5 feet between them.

"We don't even know who their fighting styles are. Plus why does he even wear a mask anyway, no one saw his face, what happen if he not what the other say?"

"…" Tsunade was thinking. Kakashi saw this and then stepped up also.

"Why don't we have a companion with them? I think we could battle them to see what there really made of." Tsunade looked at the silver-haired man and nodded "Maybe, we should…let have it after the Festival tomorrow." Naruto perked up and shouted

"Yeah! We get to fight them! This would be so fun, believe It!" pumping his fist in the air with a huge goofy grin on his tanned face. Sakura looked pretty happy to but at the same time very nervous.

'What happen if there really strong as they say?' She thought biting her bottom lip. Her eyes then looked over at Sasuke. His face was emotionless.

'I still don't trust this Chinmoku…maybe I can find his true strength…but his stare, this guy gives off a very stern look even behind his mask. I really have to keep a good eye on him.'

Tsunade then dismissed them. When they all walked out of her office. She slumped down and went under her desk then pulled out a bottle of sake, she poured herself some. She took a long sip, setting the glass down. Worry ran across her face.

'I think this battle will be the most astonish battle ever…especially with Sasuke and this Chinmoku…'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata was walking down the streets Garra was at her side throwing glances at her when she wasn't paying attention. Daisuke, Takeshi, and Kenshin where in front of them having girls crowd around them some fainting. They were throwing themselves at the three. The three boys where had so many girls at them, some where even Sasuke fan girls, but then some just wanted to stay true to Sasuke. Hinata was giggling at what was in front of her. Then see noticed that the shortest member was not with them being almost trampled by crazy girls. She looked around she turned around a saw him walking at least 10 feet away from them. He was looking down at the ground his arms where in his pockets. Hinata then got a better look at him. He was very small for his age he was the same height as Hinata. Then she noticed something the way he was walking. His hips were swaying just a little. But she couldn't tell by much because of the huge coat.

"Hinata." A deep voice knocked her out of her thoughts. She looked to her left to see Garra looking at her.

"Y-yes Kazekage-sama?" she asked.

"Garra"

"W-what?"

"Call me Garra"

Hinata wide her eyes a little then looked down at her shoes he low ponytail flying in the wind. "Garra" she said quietly to herself. She love the felling say his name on her tongue.

"G-garra-san, what did you want to tell me?" she asked he cheeks slightly red. Garra looked at her. Before he could speak he was interrupted by a group of girls running toward them tackling the petite Hinata.

Hinata looked up from the ground to see Ino, Sakura, TenTen, and Temari.

"H-hi guys." Hinata said with a smile.

"Hey! Hinata do you see those hot guys!" Ino screeched. She got off Hinata since she was the one that tackled the little heiress. Hinata nodded.

"Ino-pig, Hinata is the one who escorting them around Kohona." Sakura said. She then turned around and noticed that the three guys where coming their way.

"Ino, here they come."

Daisuke, Takeshi, and Kenshin walked over to the 5 kunoichi. Daisuke walked next to Temari and smirked at her causing her to blush lightly.

"Well hello, Hinata-chan and Temari-**hime**." He purred to Temari which caused her blush to darken. Takeshi strolled over a put his arms on Sakura and Ino shoulders.

"Hey Babe, who your cute friend?" he asked looking Ino over and giving her an approving smirk. This caused both her and Sakura to squeal at the violet haired shinobi.

Kenshin walked over to TenTen and grab her hand and brought it up to his soft lip and gently kissed it. TenTen tried her very best to hide her blush. "Hi, there you look like a Panda… a very very attractive panda." He finished with a flirty grin.

Hinata hand saw Garra walked over to the group.

"Team Rakūn and Temari we should go to are inn now." He ordered them. He then looked at Hinata which gestured her over to him she nodded and began to walk them to the Inn. Before the boys left the other three girls they gave each one a blow kiss and a wink. They then followed the Kazekage.

Sakura, Ino, and TenTen where all in a daze into Ino broke the silence.

"Those guys are good." Ino said the other two nodded. Sakura then snapped out of her trance. "Wait a second there were four guys we only saw three." She turned around and saw the green haired boy was standing in the middle of the streets looking at people walking by. He then caught Sakura eyes and turned and walked away more into the crowd heading the same direction as the others.

"Hey, Sakura-san who were you staring at?" TenTen asked. Sakura shook her head

"Nothing." Then they all turned and walked away. While they were walking. Sakura was thinking about the masked boy.

'I really don't trust that guy.' She thought and walked home to get ready for tomorrows Sakura Festival.

::::::::::::::::::

(Hinata)

Hinata had finished dropping off Team Rakūn and was heading back to where they were at because. They had forget Chinmoku and left him. Hinata began to run. She was looking everywhere for the dark green haired boy. She was asking people had they seen him they would all shake their heads and continue working.

'I have to find him face before Lady Tsunade finds out!' she yelled in her head. She then ran to the Training Grounds. As she was running over there she stopped as she began to hear singing. The voice sounded like a girl's voice.

**It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, and it was your knife.  
This strife it dies, this life and these lies.  
These lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt to remember I loved you**

I've lost it all fell today its all the same  
I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)  
I'm sorry no (no)  
I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)  
I'm sorry no (no)

_**Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.  
And your tears are dried up now; you just lay without a sound.  
Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.  
And my fears are over now; I can leave with my head down.**_

Hinata began to walk closer she stopped after she had spotted a girl sitting on a post next to the lake her back was turned. He hair was blowing in the wind it was very long. The color she could not make out because it was very dark. Hinata then crept over to get a better look. But stopped as she saw the girl hand pick up something out off her crossed legs. She lifted it up. Hinata eyes widen Hinata looked closer and saw that the mask had a painting of a…

Raccoon….


	4. The Start of a bad Begining

**(A/N) Alright people here is chapter 4…wow…I have never got this far in a story before last time I stop around 3 chapter or so…but I on chapter 4!, I try to update every day or two. So…let began with the story ok….welcome to chapter 4! Oh and to see Hinata new outfit (which change from the 2****nd**** chapter) go to my profile. Oh and it a Hinata/Harem!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto…or my favorite sushi bar… but I do own 5 people and place in her**

**Warning Contains: Bad Language and small fighting scene.**

Trust is the word

Chapter 6:

"The start of a bad beginning!"

::::::::::::::

"_**K-kasuka-chan?"**_

_**She snapped out of her thought by the little heiress. She looked around**_

'_**That same flashback' she though. Then she quickly stood up, and also did Hinata. **_

"_**Hinata-sama, remember don't tell anyone who I am…I see you tomorrow." Before Hinata could say anything she was gone in a puff of smoke. Hinata stood there for a while then began to walk back home. While walking home she stopped and turns around to where she last saw Kasuka.**_

"_**Your secret safe with me…"**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sunlight had shined through my window. The light hit my face. I got up out of my bed, and walked over to my closet to pull out my clothes. Then walked into my bathroom to take a shower. When I finished I walked out and change into my long sleeve tan shirt, which had a hood. Then I pulled my dark blue short on, I strapped my weapons hostler on my left thigh. As I went to the door I slipped on my dark sandals. I ran out of my room. My stomach began to rumble, so I began to walk down over to the kitchen. When I walked inside the eating area I saw my father and sister, Hanabi. Father was sipping his tea as Hanabi was eating her steamed rice and boiled fish.

"Hello Father and Nee-chan." I greeted my family

"Hello Onee-chan!"

"Hello daughter" I sat down on my mat were my breakfast was set. I was still surprised that it is still very warm. I pick up my chop stick and began to eat my rice. Into I heard my father cough. I looked up at him.

"How is your mission going?" He just reminded me. 'I'm late!' I shouted in my head.

"It is g-going very great Father but I need to go, the Kazekage had said that he wanted to have a stroll as the Hokage talks to that new team I was talking to you about." He gave me a nodded which means I had the permission to go. I got up and said my goodbyes and ran out the compound.

(Normal POV)

Hinata was now walking down the street of Kohona she was looking around, seeing that people where now shopping for stuff for tonight, Sakura Festival. But Hinata was lost in her thought about a current secret she was kept with.

'Should I really keep this, secret? Should I tell Tsunade-sama? What if this secret is very important than it seems…' Hinata was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see a person she was walking towards. Into she collided with the person's back. The impact knocked her down on her bum. Knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Ow…" she let out; she then froze and looked up to the culprit who she walks into.

"Hello Little Miss."

* * *

Before In the Morning

* * *

_Deep in the Forest of Death, there was a figure standing in the middle, in a clear opening in the trees. The figured had hood covering his face. As he was standing there he was looking down at the ground. In, the trees there were three other figurers in the trees. They jump down creating a half circle around the first hooded figured. _

"_What took you idiots so long to get here?" The voice snapped very coldly, his voice was deep, making note that he was a male. The figures looked down. The middle walked up to one of the figures. _

"_Do you have any report for me?" he addressed to the one behind him. But was still walking to the one that was shaking the most. The one he asked stepped forward._

"_W-we still don't h-have the information, M-master." The hooded man nodded, he then stopped when he was in front of the shaking one. He raised his hand to the shaking ones face under the hood. _

"_Do you idiot remember what I said, I want you to get me the blue haired __Horudā__girl…you know she a vile piece I need." He then sighed and let out a dark and deep chuckled. He tightens his gripped on the shaking ones face. Blood running down his hand. He then lift scared figure up in the air. "__**You know I can't stay in this body for too long and you know that fucking Lizard bitch will try to get to her first! So I advise you three you better hurry! Or I will personally kill you three."**__ He bellowed then tossed the figure to the other two. The quickly went to the now unconscious person. _

"_We promised will h-hurry-"_

"_**You better! I want her after the festival!" **__with that the figured jumped up into the trees and disappeared. Leaving the three other figures._

* * *

Present

* * *

"Hello Little Miss."

Hinata looked up at the man who bumped into her. He looked to be about in his late 40s. He had black hair that was being consumed by gray, hairs. His eyes where dark brown, but what caught Hinata eyes is that the turned into and golden color. The man caught her and blinked. He then smiled at her putting his hand in front of her. Hinata looked at it and hesitantly took a hold of her the man's hand. Without much strength the man lifted her up with one quick swoop. Hinata stumbled to her feet. She took a step back from the man.

"A-arigouto…sir" she quickly bowed and began to run, but was stopped.

"Hey Little miss I should be the one to say, sorry…hmm you know what you should come to my new restaurant, today the grand opening." Hinata looked at the man who was smiling at her. She gave a small smile also and bowed "I-I will sir." With that she ran off to where Garra and Team Rakūn were staying at. But as she was running she was recalling what she saw in the man eyes.

'His eyes change from brown to gold and back…strange.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata turned the corner and she saw the apartment that Garra was staying in. The thought of the redhead had made a soft pink blush go on her cheek. She walked up the stairs. When she had finally arrived to the door, she was about to knock on the door, but it had swung open. She looked to see light violet, amber, and navy eyes staring down at her. They all smirked at her.

"Well Hello Hinata-hime! ~" they sang in harmony uncharacterily (I know not a word) together. Hinata blushed at what they addressed her. She then giggled when she saw Garra behind them with very messy hair and a scowl on his face. All the guys had to stay in one room, except for Kankuro who was in the apartment next to them with Temari.

"Will you idiot move out the way." he said as he walked by pushing them causing them to fall to the side. Hinata looked at the Kazekage with a blush and small smile.

"Well hello Hygua-san." He greeted with a small smile. Hinata walked over to him. He motions her to sit down on the kitchen chair. Which she did, when she sat down she looked around, she only saw Daisuke, Takeshi, and Kenshin.

"Ano…Garra-sama…where is…'Chinmuko'?" she had to not mention what the masked shinobi's real name. Garra looked at her, and turned his head around to where the balcony was.

"He on the balcony…he never came in to sleep, he actually was outside all night." Garra say without emotion. Hinata turned her head so she can look at the masked 'boy'. Garra was right he was out on the balcony sitting on the rail, writing in his little journal. They stared at 'him' for a while, and then Hinata remember why she was here.

"G-garra-sama, what would you like to do before the Sakura F-festival tonight?" She asked him he looked at her and shrugged. But, then the Takeshi came by

"Hinata-hime, Team Rakūn need to go shopping for better attire for the festival." He told her with a very charming smirk. Hinata blushed and nodded, then looked at Garra who nod in agreement. Daisuke walked buy "Alright, well then me and my team shall get ready to leave, Hinata-hime." He said.

"Hey we want to go to." Everyone looked at the door to see Temari and Kankuro at the door. Daisuke came walked to them and took Temari's hand, placing a gentle kiss on it.

"I would love for you to come Temari-sama, with you fashion you can help my team and I find nice outfit to were, ne?" Temari blushed and looked away and nodded shyly. As her head was turned she saw 'Chinmuko sitting on the outside on the balcony rail writing in 'his' book. "What about Chinmuko?" she asked. Kenshin came by and answered.

"'He'll' follow us." Everyone nodded.

* * *

(Time Skip)

* * *

Team Rakūn, Sand sibling, and Hinata were walking down the street. Everyone in the streets where looking at the group. Most of the girls were eye Team Rakūn and Garra. They had finally made it to a tailor store. They enter it to see many people in the store. All eyes on the group. Hinata walked up to a woman who works there.

"Ano… these people need something for tonight's festival." The woman was not actually paying attention to the small girl. Her eyes were on the very hot men, who walked inside her store. She walked past Hinata and walked in front of the men.

"W-what would you like, gentlemen." She asked. Daisuke spoke.

"Well miss, are little hime over there, had said that we would like proper attire for tonight's festival." The woman blushed from embarrassment, But motioning them to follow her to the men section. As they were walking they were watched by hungry eyes of women in the store. Garra was looking for something also with Temari and Kankuro, because they also needed something. Leaving Hinata with Team Rakūn minus 'Chinmuko'. Daisuke was the first person to pick out a something. He went inside the changing room, when he had came out he was wearing a dark blue and brown kimono, he also bought a bracelet, brown and white. Takeshi picked a black and purple kimono he also bought a hair tie and last Kenshin had bought a dark purple and brown. As they walked out of the changing room, every girl in the store had had major case of nosebleed, epically when three of them posed. Hinata was bored so she went over to find where Garra had went with his siblings.

"Hinata-chan!" she heard her named be called, she turned around to see that Ino, Sakura, and a protesting Tenten walked inside the store and spotted her.

"H-hey guys."

She walked over to them. "W-what are you guys doing here?" she asked. Sakura spoke first.

"We came here to buy Tenten a kimono." She pointed at a now sulking Tenten. Hinata giggled behind her hand cutely. She then remembers that she was trying to find Garra.

"What are you doing here Hinata?" Ino asked. Hinata was about to answer but was interrupted buy screaming girls. The four turned the head to where the screams where coming from. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten face had turned a dark red color at the scene before them. The scene was that the three boys had slipped off the top part of their kimonos, so everyone could see their hard rock and lean bodies. They began to put on a show in front of the crowd of girls. Daisuke was making water sculpture of flowers, Takeshi and Kenshin were just flexing and talking to some, but they all end up fainting.

Hinata was about to talk but when she looks to her sides the three other girls had left and where know waiting for an ice flower. Hinata sighed shaking her head. Then when she turned around to see that Garra and Kankuro where behind her. She jumps out of surprise.

"W-what are you guys doing-"then the interrupted her by pointing their fingers at the direction that Team Rakūn were putting on their show. When she looked she had sweat dropped. They were waiting for Temari who was getting a flower put in her hair buy the blue haired water user.

"N-never mind."

She looked closer to see the three boys' whispers something mainly to Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari.

:::::::::::::::

The daylight had faded fairly quickly. But the darkness of the sky was consumed buy the lights of the Festival under the sky. There were game booths, food booths, and many people in the village gather up.

Garra was standing buy a pole, he was waiting for his escort who was fairly late. He was alone because Temari had left with the other kunoichi to Sakura's house and Kankuro just ditched him he had found a girl a began to talk to her which left Garra alone, Team Rakūn wasn't with him because they had went to go search for 'Chinmuko' who had walked away from the group ('he' was wearing 'his' same cloths).He sighed and began to walk over to a bench and sat there. He was looking around scanning the place. His eyes saw orange and green come running over to the redhead.

"Hey Garra! (kun)" Garra let out another sigh. He looked over to see Naruto and Lee. Naruto was wearing a dark orange and black kimono. While Lee was wearing a green and orange kimono. The both had on their goofy faces.

"hn." Garra answered. Naruto and Lee were standing up in front of the stoic redhead.

"Hey Garra why are you here buy yourself?" Naruto asked "Yes you should come with us and have a very youthful time with us Garra-kun." Lee said giving his good Gai pose. Garra shook his head and stood. Then the heard six familiar voices.

"Where the hell did dope 1 and dopes 2 go?"

"I don't know they ran away saying something."

"I think-munch- they went-munch- to find Garra-sama."

"There so troublesome."

"…There over there next to the bench"

"Thoughts idiots, come on Akamaru."

Naruto and Lee turned around to see their other six friends and one of their friends dog, Sasuke, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru.

"Oi! Where over here Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled.

The six males made their way to the other the three other males. Sasuke was wearing an all black kimono, with the Uchiha symbol on his back, Neji was wearing an all brown kimono, Choji was wearing and red and brown one, Shikamaru was wearing a dark green and brown one. Shino was wearing a black and brown one, but he still had one his sunglasses. Kiba was a dark green and white one.

"Dope." He then saw Garra. Yes, The Uchiha and Sabuku still fairly much hate each other. They barley even said more then a sentence to each other.

"Have any of you seen Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

"Yeah Me and Shino haven't seen her around yet." Kiba said.

"The last person to see her is Garra" Naruto pointed at Garra. They looked him Garra just shrugged his shoulders.

"She was supposed to escort me around."

"To tell you guys the truth we haven't seen any of our troublesome female teammates." Choji nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean by Troublesome? Lazy Ass." They heard a female voice behind them, the boys turned around to see their teammates and sister behind them, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari…but no Hinata.

Sakura was wearing a light pink kimono with a red obi, Ino was wearing a purple kimono with a pink obi, Temari was wearing a dark yellow kimono with a dark green obi.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Lee shouted.

"Hn" Neji, Garra, and Sasuke nodded

"Hello." Shino greeted.

"Hello, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, and Temari-chan" Choji and Kiba greeted.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

"Hey, have you guys seen Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked. But then became very curios when the girls began to giggle. They tried very hard to hide their giggles.

"What so funny Sakura-chan?" They then stopped and giggled. Temari and Tenten walked behind one of the stands. They heard protests. Then saw a flash of blue come out. Everyone looked the girl that they had pushed out from behind the booth. It was Hinata there she was on the ground but shoot back up and began to brush off her clothes. There Hinata stood her long midnight blue hair was up in a bun, with little accessories in it, she was not wearing makeup but had a light blush witch turned red as people where staring at her. Her kimono was a light baby blue color with flower designs at the tips of it. Her obi was a dark blue color she had a white shirt under it, making her kimono more modest than then. Sakura and Ino's kimonos. All the guys stared at her with a very light blush across their cheeks.

"I-I'm r-right here." She said raising her hand and waving at the group. The only word going on in their head was.

'Kawaii…'

But they were all snapped out of there gazes.

"Hey look at Hinata-hime, she look very cute!" Everyone turned their heads to see Team Rakūn wear behind them in the kimono that they had purchase today.

"And also are beautiful dates." All the guys looked at the four giggling girls. Daisuke walked up offering his arm and a flower to Temari, Takeshi to both had Sakura and Ino on his arms giving both of them bracelets, and Kenshin took Tenten hand a kissed it as she grabbed his arm. But they saw the green haired 'boy was behind them writing in 'his' book.

"What who the hecks are they!" Kiba asked pointing the three.

"And how did the purple on get Sakura-chan and Ino-chan?" Naruto shouted. Sakura walked up to Naruto and smacked him on the head.

"Naruto-baka there are dates! And he is taking me an Ino because he felt sorry for her.

"No he felt sorry for you!" Ino yelled then they began to argue.

While everyone was arguing, Garra and Hinata were in the back. Garra looked over at Hinata, when Hinata looked up he looked away a fade blush on his cheeks.

'She looks…very…beautiful.' Garra thought.

"Hello Garra-sama." Hinata greeted with a cute smile. Garra gave her a small smile "Hello Hinata."

"Would you like to escort me now?" Garra asked smirking. Hinata blushed and giggled but nodded. The two walked away from everyone. But not into Naruto and Kiba saw them leaving and began running for them causing everyone else to follow.

The group of Shinobi, had decided that they are should go out and eat.

"So where should we go?"

"Ichiraku Ramen!"

"No!" everyone yelled. Naruto turned around and began to sulk in his corner. Everyone still have not deiced where they should go into Hinata had raised her hand.

"Maybe we should go to this new Sushi Bar." Everyone looked at her and nodded. Well except for 'Chinmoku who had been looking at her the whole time today, but followed as everyone walked away.

'**We must hurry young one'**

'Wait please…I know that she will be more danger if I do something right at this moment.'

'**No! if you don't doing anything now you both will die she needs to hurry and be sealed with him.'**

'*sigh* you are right…she will become very strong and can probably help me against-'

"Hey Shrimp-gaki, hurry up you drawing back again. "

'Chinmoku' shook 'his' head and began to walk with the group to the restaurant.

_**This is not going to end pleasantly. **_

* * *

Done! Finished chapter 4 sorry it took so long though.


	5. Read plz

**Dear Readers,**

**I am sorry but I have made a new account if you want to read my stories then you can go to my new account name.**

**GarraluvzHinata**

**Then you'll find me!**

**Sorry for the incontinence!**


End file.
